mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 4
A wiki without images is as boring as a blank page. Adding images to articles make them stand out and illustrate the topic of the page better. However, like the games themselves, we do not own the rights to publish images and media taken from them. We can, on the other hand, use them in a way that does not violate 2K Games copyright claims on this media. This type of justification is called fair-use. Here, we will outline what qualifies as fair-use here, as well as offer tips for the proper naming, licensing and uploading of media on the Mafia wiki. Uploading an Image Before you upload an image, insure there isn't already one on the wiki that will fit your needs. This is why proper naming and categorizing of images (discussed below) is of such importance. The first step in uploading an image is to bring up the proper uploading tool. The one located within the source editor does not allow you to change the file name or add things like descriptions, categories or license tags. The one in the visual editor will allow the adding of license tag, but nothing else. You're perfectly free to use these features, but bear in mind that you will have to go back and manually add those items to the file afterward. The best way to upload media is with the tool. There's even one for uploading multiple files at once: . You can add these tools to your lower toolbar by clicking the customize button. When using the upload tool, you have inputs for the following: 'Destination file name' which allows you to give the file a new name. 'Summery' which is where you add the file description and category, and 'Licensing' where you select the proper license. We will be discussing all of those in more detail below. File Names When uploading an image, give it a name that's descriptive of its subject. If the name is already taken, add something else to the name to set it apart, but under no circumstances should you upload images using the default file names from screen grab software such as dates or a random string of numbers. *As images cannot be moved or renamed in the same manner as regular pages, improperly named files will be deleted on site. *As this wiki's language is English, file names and descriptions will be too. *You may think file names are unimportant, but you would be wrong. Proper names and descriptions not only help us keep the wiki organized, but a properly named image will show up when using the wiki search engine as well where an article appears on sites like Google. *Here is an excellent blog from SEOkitten on Community Central covering The Importance of Image names File Summary *Add a brief but accurate description in the file summery space, no more than a sentence long is sufficient. Licensing For the purpose of this wiki, all screenshots taken of gameplay and images pulled from game files fall under fair use. Taking the screenshot yourself does not make you the owner of the material. All Mafia games, including footage and photos taken of your gameplay, are owned by 2K Games. All images must contain one of the following copyright tags. * This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law. * This file was uploaded by the photographer or author. * This file was originally uploaded on Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project. * This file is in the public domain. * This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use. *Additional information on copyright and tags can be viewed here: **Help Copyright **Image copyright tags *In addition to properly tagging the copyright on images, do no upload any media which you do not have the rights to use. This includes, but is not limited to, images that contain a copyright, logo or watermark of another website. Categorizing images All images must be categorized by the uploader (that means you!) You can add the category to the image when you add the licensing tag or afterwards, so long as the category is added. Images should only be added to one category and it should be the most specific category that applies. All image categories begin with the word "Images-" followed by the category that best describes the subject of the image. So if you were uploading an image of Lincoln Clay, it would be "Images-Characters in Mafia III". If the image is to be used solely on your user profile page, add it to the "Images-User" category. *To add a category while using the upload tool, you need to do it manually by typing out the proper category in the summery box under the images description. To do this, use the following format: Category:Images-Characters in Mafia III. Make absolutely sure you're using the proper spelling and capitalization or you will end up creating a new category. For a complete list of all image categories see the list below. *Do not use gameplay as a catchall category, only images demonstrating an action or aspect of gameplay should be added. Examples would be the Police making an arrest or an image showing where a collectible is located. *For a complete list of all image categories, see Category:Images Other Image Policies *Only upload images with the .png or .jpg format. *Only replace an existing image if there is a valid reason to do so and never replace an image solely to get your own version in the article. To replace an image, don't upload it as a separate file, simply go to the image page and click "replace" in the drop down menu. *Only upload images you plan to use. Images not linked to an article or profile will be subject to removal after 7 days. *Do not upload images to post as a one time use in forums or message walls unless instructed to do so by an admin. *Images must be "safe for work": no nudity, excessive gore, or other content inappropriate for a PG audience. User Images *Your user page is not your personal website, nor is Wikia an image hosting site. No more than 5 images should be uploaded which are intended solely for your user profile page. However, you are more than welcome to add as many images as you wish from elsewhere on this wiki. **Avatar images do not count toward this total. *Images used on your profile page must follow all the other guidelines stated above. *Images used in customized signatures must not be significantly larger than the text itself. Image Deletion Images used on profiles, blogs, message walls, talk pages and forum posts are subject to deletion at the Mafia Wiki's discretion. *Images on User profiles may be deleted if the user has not been active on the wiki for over a year. *Images used in blog posts may be deleted after 90 days. *Images used on talk pages, message walls and forum posts should be deleted by the poster as soon as they've served their purpose, but no longer than 2 weeks. Video The only videos authorized on the Mafia Wiki are game trailers and other official video content from the game publishers. No walkthrough, music or other personal videos are to be uploaded or linked to on on any page, including profiles, without permission from admins. Audio Audio files found within the game are copyrighted by 2K Games and therefor not authorized for upload to the Mafia Wiki. Music used in the Mafia game soundtracks are copyrighted by their respective owners, these files are not to be uploaded to the Mafia Wiki. However, they may be linked through licensed sites like Spotify or other legitimate online sources. See also * *Guidelines and Policies *Article Writing and Editing Audio Files